


The Milkshakes Have Betrayed Me

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: Cyrus regrets making fun of his boyfriend for being lactose intolerant.





	The Milkshakes Have Betrayed Me

Cyrus came back from the bathroom and sat down in the booth next to TJ and across from Buffy and Andi. He crossed his arms, leaned on the table, and frowned at the mostly empty milkshake in front of him.

“Are you ok, babe?” TJ put his arm around him, which only made Cyrus feel a little bit better.

“Yeah, you were in there for a while.” He glared at Buffy, who put her hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, I’m just saying, this makes how many times now that you’ve complained about your stomach hurting after having a milkshake from The Spoon?”

“Or large amounts of any other dairy product for that matter?” Andi, oh so helpfully pointed out.

“Look, I’ve heard your theories, and I refuse to believe them. I never had a problem before. Why would I now?”

“Look, underdog, I know what you’re going through, and I know it sucks, but honestly, it just be like that sometimes.” TJ took a sip of his soda while gazing wistfully at Buffy and Andi’s milkshakes.

Cyrus just sighed and leaned into TJ. Maybe his friends had a point. Maybe.

 

A few days later, he asked his parents to drop him off at TJ’s after getting back from the doctor, instead of taking him home. He knocked on the door, and his boyfriend immediately opened it. Neither of them needed to say anything. Cyrus just nodded sadly in response to TJ’s questioning look, and TJ pulled him into a hug.

“I can’t believe the milkshakes have betrayed me.”

“You know… maybe this is just karma for all those times you made fun of me for not being able to drink milkshakes. Or eat pizza. Or cheesecake. God, I miss cheesecake.”

Cyrus pulled away from his boyfriend and pouted at him. “This isn’t funny. I’ll never be able to eat ice cream again.”

TJ just rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand. “Come on.” He started dragging Cyrus away from the house.

“Where are we going?”

“To get ice cream.”

“Did you not here me? I’m lactose intolerant. And so are you. We can’t have ice cream.”

TJ just rolled his eyes and kept walking, so Cyrus had no choice but to follow.

They walked right by the nearest grocery store and an ice cream parlor and then another grocery store, which left Cyrus very confused, but TJ refused to answer his questions. Instead, he just kept teasing him about how this was karma and how The Spoon had just lost its best customer.  _ Not true, I can still eat baby taters! _

They ended up in the ice cream aisle of a grocery store that, in Cyrus’s not-so-humble opinion was not within walking distance of TJ’s house and was very big and fancy; it was the kind of store his stepmom liked to shop at.

“What are we doing here?” Cyrus asked once they finally stopped walking and he could catch his breath. TJ just gestured in front of them at all the non-dairy ice cream flavors. “Oh.”

TJ didn’t even give him a chance to look at all the options before he opened the door in front of him and grabbed a pint. He showed it to Cyrus. He looked at it and saw that it read  _ Häagen-Dazs Non-Dairy Chocolate Salted Fudge Truffle Frozen Desert _ . He looked up at TJ questioningly. “This is the best ice cream in the world, including both with and without dairy. I didn’t show it you before because you didn’t deserve it because you made fun of me for not being able to eat “real” ice cream.” He made air-quotes around the word “real.” “I’m showing it to you now in your time of need, but first, you have to apologize.”  _ God, he looks so smug. _

Cyrus frowned at him and sighed dramatically. “Fine. I’m sorry I made fun of you for being lactose intolerant. I accept my fate as punishment for that. Can I have ice cream now?”

“Oh so you admit that this is really ice cream, then?” Cyrus could tell that TJ was enjoying this way too much.

“Well, I’d have to try it first…” Cyrus smiled at him not-so-innocently.

TJ rolled his eyes again and put his arm around him. The two walked over to the self checkout, and TJ payed for the ice cream. When they got outside, TJ pulled two plastic spoons out of nowhere and handed one to Cyrus. He opened the pint of ice cream and let Cyrus take the first bite.

_ Oh my god. _ “Oh my god. Ok, you win; this is definitely ice cream and also proof that there is a God.”

TJ chuckled. “I’m glad I’ve finally gotten you to see sense, but don’t take all of it.” He stabbed his own spoon into the pint.

They spent the walk back to TJ’s house fighting over the ice cream and laughing and talking about all the dairy products they missed (or, in Cyrus’s case, were going to miss) and all the dairy-alternatives TJ had yet to introduce his boyfriend to. The ice cream was gone before they were even halfway home.

Ok, maybe Cyrus could survive this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that specific flavor of ice cream does exist, and yes, it is That Good.


End file.
